


Serenos de Tanta Dor

by Sanna_Nightshade



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanna_Nightshade/pseuds/Sanna_Nightshade
Summary: Levi é convidado para o casamento de seu ex que ainda não foi superado por ele. Mas mesmo em negação, ele aceita a proposta de sua melhor amiga em viajar por uma semana passando por lugares que eles sempre quiseram visitar com o local do casamento sendo o último ponto deles.O que ele não imaginava, era que Hanji daria carona para desconhecidos na estrada, e pior ainda: um deles não era tão desconhecido para si, pois estava há um mês se aventurando com ele em um quarto de motel.Uma semana na estrada seria o suficiente para Eren ensinar Levi que o fardo de um relacionamento fracassado nem sempre é tão ruim?
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Erwin Smith, Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager, Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart, Moblit Berner/Hange Zoë, Sasha Blouse/Connie Springer
Kudos: 6





	1. Prólogo

__

**_PRÓLOGO_ **

_E, pra te dominar, virar tua cabeça_

_Eu vou continuar te provocando_

_E, pra escandalizar_

_Dar a volta por cima_

_Não vou parar, até te ver pirando_

_Vem na maldade, com vontade_

_Chega, encosta em mim_

_Hoje eu quero e você sabe que eu gosto assim_

_Bang - versão Tiago Iorc_

  
  
  


_"Você ao menos pode considerar a ideia? Eu realmente gostaria que viesse."_

Levi encarou a mensagem nas notificações do celular sem abrir ela, para que sua visualização não se revelasse. Ele apertou o botão bloqueando o aparelho soltando um suspiro e pegou o copo de uísque ao seu lado bebendo o resto do conteúdo. Fez um sinal para o bartender o servir mais uma dose e prontamente foi atendido.

O lugar estava movimentado, uma música pop famosa tocava, mixada com alguma batida de funk enquanto dezenas de pessoas se amontoavam na pequena pista se esfregando, rebolando e se agarrando, a maioria vestia peças de roupas brancas por conta da luz negra que iluminava o ambiente e o bar era frequentemente visitado por mulheres, que até aquele horário possuíam bebida liberada.

Onde ele estava com a cabeça para se enfiar em um fim de mundo como aquele? Tudo bem que estava há mais de uma hora rodando pelas ruas querendo esquecer seus problemas, mas ele precisava ter decidido que era hora de parar justamente na periferia da cidade?

O lugar não era ruim, tinha que admitir, mas aquela área tinha uma certa… fama por ser perigosa, e mesmo que a carranca natural do homem mostrasse que ele não era alguém para se tentar qualquer gracinha, as pessoas ali pareciam ser mais ousadas do que o normal (ou talvez estivessem bêbadas ou chapadas demais para perceberem isso), tentando uma conversa ou algo a mais com frequência.

O celular se acendeu mais uma vez com a chegada de mais uma mensagem.

_“Você sabe o quanto sua presença é importante pra mim”_

Ele apertou o copo em sua mão deixando suas juntas pálidas, se não fosse um copo de material pesado provavelmente já estaria destroçado entre seus dedos.

Pro inferno! Era importante? Desde quando? Aquilo tudo estava acontecendo justamente por sua presença ser dispensável. Levi sentia como se tivesse sido derrubado por uma grande onda, e quando finalmente conseguiu se levantar ainda cambaleante pela queda, outra onda veio com força lhe dando outro arrastão.

Sim, era exatamente assim que se sentia, como se tivesse levado uma rasteira depois de meses tentando se recuperar juntando os poucos pedaços de si que conseguiu resgatar, deixando um pouco dele mesmo para trás. Um quebra-cabeças incompleto que tivera as peças faltantes roubadas pela pessoa insistente que continuava mandando mensagens.

“ _Você é a única família que eu tenho_ ”

Aquilo era golpe baixo. E funcionava como o inferno, porque Levi agora se sentia culpado e isso fez sua raiva aumentar ainda mais. Ele pegou o telefone e o desligou mesmo vendo que mais mensagens chegaram, se negando a lê-las.

Outro gole e o copo fez um barulho alto quando depositado no balcão com um pouco mais de força do que o necessário. Levi estava sentindo os primeiros efeitos do álcool, o leve formigamento nas pontas dos dedos, o calor que estava fraco ainda, mesmo no ambiente abafado e, principalmente, a vontade de fazer alguma coisa que não envolva ficar parado naquele lugar.

― Eu tava te procurando por todo o lugar! ― um garoto parou ao seu lado sorrindo radiante ao vê-lo.

Levi piscou duas vezes encarando o rapaz, a pergunta na ponta da língua: _O que diabos você acha que vai conseguir com isso?_ Não era a primeira vez que usavam essa desculpa esfarrapada de que o conheciam para tentar conquistar sua simpatia, e a expectativa naqueles olhos verdes que o encaravam diziam isso.

Porém o efeito do álcool lhe ajudou a ser mais devagar em suas interpretações e antes que a resposta malcriada saísse por seus lábios, Levi reparou no homem de meia idade mais atrás, perto da pista de dança, que os encarava com certa fúria no olhar.

― Tava se escondendo de mim? ― o garoto deu um passo mais próximo, tocando a lateral de seu quadril na perna de Levi, este ainda lento desceu os olhos para onde eles se encostam e depois os subiu, seu olhar trocando entre o rapaz e o homem que ainda os observava raivoso.

Naquele momento ele reparou que, bem sutilmente, havia súplica por trás daqueles olhos esverdeados.

— Eu me atrasei, acho que nos desencontramos. — Respondeu deitando levemente a cabeça para o lado, de maneira observadora. O garoto era muito bonito devia estar no início de seus vinte anos, tinha a pele bronzeada, músculos definidos sem exagero, olhos verdes penetrantes e lábios avermelhados convidativos. Definitivamente um pacote tentador para Levi que já estava um pouco passado com a bebida e entediado naquele momento — Mas você me achou.

Por um momento o rapaz ficou surpreso por Levi ter se juntado no faz-de-conta dele. Mas logo ousou se aproximar um pouco mais inclinando os quadris e aumentando o atrito com a perna que estava escorado. Ele conseguiu dar um sorriso que mostrava inocência e malícia e aquilo conseguiu levar os pensamento de Levi para longe de suas preocupações.

— É, eu te achei.

— Ex-namorado? — Perguntou baixinho escorando o rosto na mão, o cotovelo usava o balcão de apoio e a bebida de Levi já estava esquecida, havia achado algo mais interessante para lhe distrair.

Percebeu os olhos verdes se revirando depois de darem uma rápida olhada sobre o ombro e ver o homem ainda parado lá, mas o sorriso retornou no rosto do jovem logo depois e uma mão ousada pousou em sua coxa. O rapaz se inclinou um pouco mais levando a boca próxima da orelha de Levi.

— Na verdade é um _ex-cliente_.

Levi não conseguiu disfarçar a surpresa. Muitas coisas aconteceram internamente com ele ao mesmo tempo. Seu corpo se arrepiou quando sentiu o hálito fresco bater perto de seu pescoço, ele constatou que o garoto era um maldito prostituto, seu asco com coisas sujas não se manifestou e mais impressionante: ele se excitou com a descoberta.

Levi nunca dormiu com um garoto de programa. Sua mania de limpeza jamais permitiu isso e, mesmo sabendo que podia conseguir alguns mais seletos para satisfazer seus gostos, nunca precisou. Já recusava quem se oferecia de graça, porque iria pagar por isso?

Mas ainda assim, a ideia tentava sua mente nublada pelo whisky. E aquela proximidade perigosa que o garoto mantinha não ajudava muito em seu raciocínio.

Foda-se, colocaria a culpa na bebida mais tarde.

…

Aquilo estava sendo mais excitante do que Levi imaginava.

Não fazia muito tempo que havia recuperado a sobriedade, mas ainda assim sua mente estava nublada por algo mais prazeroso. Observava os cabelos castanhos úmidos do banho se movimentando em um vai e vem enquanto via seu membro desaparecer e reaparecer dentro da boca fodidamente gostosa do rapaz.

O quarto do motel tinha uma luz fraca, nem mesmo o ar-condicionado estava dando conta de todo o calor que Levi sentia naquele momento e quando sentiu a ponta de seu pênis bater no fundo da garganta do outro, teve que agarrar os cabelos para impedi-lo de continuar aquilo.

— Eu não quero gozar ainda. — Falou ofegante quando viu o olhar questionador — Tire o roupão

Teve certeza que viu a pele do garoto se arrepiar e ele conter um gemido quando usou seu tom autoritário.

A adrenalina corria por todo seu corpo, Levi aproveitou o momento para observar o garoto se despindo. Ele sabia muito bem como provocar, desamarrou o roupão de forma lenta e provocativa, os olhos esverdeados prendendo-se nos cinzentos estavam úmidos do esforço recente no oral, os dedos longos deslizando pelo peitoral livre de pêlos quase como se estivesse se acariciando para terminar de tirar aquela peça.

Levi segurou o rosnado quando viu os braços sendo revelados, um deles era coberto de tatuagens e isso só deixou o outro mais sexy. O garoto vestiu uma boxer preta depois do banho, provavelmente para aparências, e funcionou muito bem. A ereção marcada no tecido já mostrou que o prostituto tinha algo bem generoso em seus países baixos.

Levi se esticou para pegar o tubo de lubrificante, lambuzando os dedos sem tirar os olhos do rapaz, que agora brincava com o cós da cueca rebolando para ele enquanto mordia o lábio inferior se virando de costas.

Descendo as mãos até suas intimidades, ele iniciou uma masturbação lenta com uma e seguiu mais abaixo com a outra, suja de lubrificante, até sua entrada deslizando um dedo para dentro enquanto via as asas tatuadas nas costas do outro que removia sua cueca de maneira sensual.

Aquele garoto era a mistura perfeita de malícia com delicadeza.

Quando se virou totalmente nu, Levi não conteve o gemido enquanto colocava mais um dedo dentro de si, o rapaz era grande lá embaixo, era grande e era lindo, somente a visão daquele corpo fez o homem ficar ainda mais duro.

Viu os olhos verdes se abrirem em surpresa e deu um sorriso malicioso quando a pose confiante vacilou no garoto.

— Ahn… — ele o olhou com as bochechas se avermelhando passando a mão na nuca constrangido — E-eu…

Levi parou de se tocar e esticou a mão. O rapaz pareceu hesitar, mas logo pegou na mão que lhe era oferecida e quase soltou um grito quando foi puxado caindo deitado na cama, o homem não esperou para pular sentado sobre os quadris firmes dele e lambeu os lábios gostando de ver que o jovem havia perdido toda a postura que tentava o seduzir.

— Nervoso?

O rapaz gemeu quando Levi rebolou em cima de si.

— N-não…. — levou as mãos apertando a cintura branca com um ofego — E-eu só achei que…

— Pensou que eu iria te foder?

Se ainda era possível, o garoto ficou ainda mais vermelho.

— É que eu… eu nunca fui…

— Oh, então vou ser seu primeiro por “baixo”? Fico lisonjeado. — Levi pegou a mão dele e despejou uma quantidade abundante de lubrificante nela, logo mais a guiando até sua entrada — Eu vou te mostrar então, é só enfiar para me preparar, você sabe como é.

Os olhos verdes escureceram e Levi prendeu o ar quando sentiu dois dedos longos lhe invadindo de uma vez.

— Nngh… você definitivamente sabe como é. — murmurou arfando e fechando os lábios para conter um gemido. Levou as mãos até os ombros firmes e se apoiou ali — Pode colocar mais um.

Ofegou sentindo o terceiro lhe invadindo e sorriu ao ver o garoto respirando com dificuldades, o membro embaixo de si aumentou batendo contra suas nádegas, seu estômago se revirou em antecipação e seus pés começaram a formigar de uma maneira deliciosa. Levi não se lembrava mais de como era sentir um prazer tão imenso, iria se certificar de dar um dinheiro extra para o outro quando aquilo acabasse.

Agora era aproveitar enquanto durasse.

Fazendo movimentos que arrancavam cada vez mais sons indecentes de Levi, o rapaz tomou todo o tempo que precisou preparando-o, só parou quando lhe foi pedido para que o fizesse.

Levi se divertia com o quão perdido o outro estava, pelo visto era acostumado com clientes descuidados que só queriam o tomar sem se preocupar com nada, era até adorável a maneira que o rapaz se mostrava inocente naquele momento, nem parecia o garoto ousado que havia se jogado para ele no bar mais cedo.

— Pega a camisinha, pirralho. — Ordenou apontando para o criado-mudo ao lado da cama.

— Eu não sou um pirralho. — Resmungou pegando o pacote pequeno e alcançando para ele — Tenho vinte e um.

Levi sorriu debochado e rasgou o pacote entre os dentes.

— Para mim ainda é um pirralho. Qual o seu nome?

O garoto corou, Levi não sabia se era pela cena ou por terem chegado até ali sem trocarem essa informação, apesar de que duvidava que os clientes daquele rapaz se importariam em saber seu nome.

Gemeu quando sentiu a mão de Levi segurando em seu pênis e colocando lentamente a camisinha nele.

— E-Eren… — Ele arfou — Me chamo Eren.

— Eren. — Levi experimentou o nome em seus lábios e ouviu um resmungo do garoto embaixo de si. Ele se ajeitou sobre o membro do outro e começou uma descida lenta sobre ele. Fechou os olhos e soltou um suspiro. — Como se sente dentro de alguém, Eren?

Eren apertou as mãos nas coxas torneadas de Levi puxando o ar com força.

— Você é apertado… — Gemeu — É… é quente.

Levi soltou um risinho malicioso e observou o garoto embaixo dele. Eren estava com os olhos fechados parecendo fazer uma força grande para se manter no controle.

— Eu não sou apertado, Eren, você que é grande. — levou a mão até a região inferior da barriga — Eu consigo sentir você bem aqui, me preenchendo.

Eren gemeu e impulsionou os quadris para cima de maneira automática, isso arrancou um arfar do homem que teve que se apoiar no peito dele, com as mãos trêmulas. Levi nunca havia se sentido tão preenchido durante uma transa e aquilo estava sendo um novidade para ele também, sem contar a falta de experiência do garoto que só o deixava mais excitado ainda.

— Pode falar, Eren, você acha gostoso? — Se levantou e desceu com um pulo leve, iniciando movimentos rebolando em cima.

— Nngh… s-sim!

— Sim o quê?

— Sim... Senhor?

Levi abriu os olhos e olhou com diversão para Eren.

— Não era essa a resposta que eu estava querendo, mas acho que gostei.

Eren grunhiu quando o homem começou uma cavalgada lenta sobre ele. Suas mãos ainda seguravam as coxas brancas deixando marcas do aperto.

— Eren, você pode se soltar. — Levi murmurou com os olhos fechados, tinha que morder os lábios às vezes para conter os gemidos, aquele pirralho era grande e gostoso demais sem fazer nenhum esforço — Eu quero que você fique confortável para me foder do jeito que quiser.

Aquelas palavras foram o suficiente para trazerem a confiança perdida de Eren. Com um rosnado, o garoto se ergueu segurando Levi pelas coxas novamente, dessa vez por trás.

Levi exclamou quando foi erguido e enroscou as pernas na cintura do outro em um gesto automático. Eren ainda estava um pouco desajeitado, mas conseguiu se arrastar de joelhos pela cama até alcançar a parede atrás dela, lá ele empurrou Levi que não controlou o leve gemido com a forma meio bruta que suas costas entraram em contato com a superfície fria. Suas pernas ainda presas se cruzando nas costas do outro que em um movimento rápido e forte, se enfiou dentro dele mais uma vez.

— Ah! Assim, Eren! — Ofegou satisfeito quando os movimentos começaram a se repetir, as estocadas cada vez mais intensas. — Bem assim!

Eren gemia e rosnava como uma besta fora de controle, desceu o rosto levando sua boca até os mamilos rijos onde deslizou com a língua em movimentos circulares.

— Eren! A-aí… se seguir aí eu vou acabar… — Levi não conseguia pronunciar as palavras direito, ele se agarrou nos cabelos castanhos apertando-os. De alguma forma sentia o membro do garoto entrando cada vez mais fundo em si e isso estava lhe impedindo de ter qualquer pensamento coerente.

Eren soltou um som forte e grosso mordendo de leve o mamilo maltratado que tinha em sua boca, se empurrou com tanta força contra o Levi que o som das costas dele batendo contra a parede ecoou pelo quarto inteiro.

Levi sentiu um choque percorrer por todo seu corpo quando foi atingido naquele ponto especial e soltou um grito. Isso assustou Eren que parou os movimentos erguendo a cabeça, o homem mantinha o rosto enterrado em seus pescoço e suas mãos tremiam.

— Te machuquei?

Levi riu amargo e balançou a cabeça em negativa.

— Não, pirralho. Você só realizou um feito que nenhum homem conseguiu comigo em todos os meus anos de relacionamentos.

Eren abriu a boca e fechou, não sabia que havia conseguido atingir a próstata do outro, muito menos que aquela era a primeira vez para Levi também, por isso não sabia o que fazer.

Levi virou o rosto, deslizando o nariz pelo pescoço moreno dando uma lambida e sugando logo em seguida, aquilo arrancou um gemido fraco de Eren que lentamente voltou a fazer os movimentos de antes, só que dessa vez com mais calma. Levi soltou o ar e subiu as lambidas pelo pescoço até a orelha, onde mordiscou o lóbulo antes de sussurrar.

— Você não fez nada errado, não precisa ir com calma. — Impulsionou os próprios quadris para baixo para ter uma penetração mais bruta e gemeu — Na verdade pode repetir até, se conseguir.

Eren olhou surpreso para o homem que agora jogava a cabeça para trás arfando. Aquilo soou como um desafio para ele, por isso sorriu antes de se enfiar com força fazendo os olhos cinzas se abrirem revirando-se.

— Sim, Senhor.


	2. Por onde andei...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi é chantageado a entrar em uma viagem de sete dias com sua melhor amiga...

****

**Por onde andei**

**Enquanto você me procurava?**

**E o que eu te dei?**

**Foi muito pouco ou quase nada**

**E o que eu deixei?**

**Algumas roupas penduradas**

**Será que eu sei**

**Que você é mesmo**

**Tudo aquilo que me faltava?**

**Por onde andei - Nando Reis**

  
  


**_Um mês depois…_ **

Levi encarava o envelope dourado como se fosse explodir em cima da mesa a qualquer momento.

O som suave de jazz tocava ao fundo ecoando pela sala ampla e bem iluminada. O sofá grande de tom cinza escuro era ocupado por um gato negro grande, gordo e peludo que de vez em quando se espreguiçava e trocava de posição. Ao lado, Levi tomava a poltrona de couro preta com os cotovelos apoiados no joelho e as mãos cruzadas em frente à boca de forma analítica.

A mesinha de centro estava vazia, exceto pelo grande e brilhante envelope que estava causando todo aquele momento de reflexão no homem, que estava ali por pelo menos uma hora.

Teria permanecido assim por mais tempo, se sua campainha não tivesse começado a tocar de forma incessante.

— Tsc! — Estalou a língua irritado, já sabia de quem se tratava, não pela maneira que metralhava sua campainha, mas porque somente uma pessoa que ele conhecia conseguia passar pela portaria sem precisar de permissão.

Ele foi até a porta de entrada e apenas a destrancou, dando as costas e ouvindo a invasora barulhenta fazer sua entrada.

— Eu achei que ia ter que arrombar essa porta. — A voz de Hanji estava desapontada.

Levi apenas revirou os olhos e voltou para a poltrona que estava antes. Disfarçando para não encarar o envelope que se destacava naquele ambiente de cores neutras.

— Fez as malas? — Hanji se jogou no sofá maior, assustando o gato que rosnou para ela pulando fora. A mulher parecia uma turista no Havaí, camisa floral, bermuda jeans mais justa e sandálias de couro masculinas. Como estava sempre trocando os óculos, seja por descuido, ou por enjoar facilmente, o que ela estava usando naquele momento era de um tom rosa com pedras escuras que faziam um “gatinho” de duas pontas, definitivamente aquela mulher precisava de um consultor de moda.

— Eu já disse que não vou. — Levi pegou seu celular olhando alguns aplicativos aleatoriamente para não encarar a melhor amiga. — Não estou com vontade de fazer uma viagem cansativa.

Hanji bufou e revirou os olhos.

— Quem não te conhece, te compra, Levi. Esse envelope aí em cima — apontou para o objeto — eu recebi um igual, esqueceu?

— E o que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra?

Hanji sentou de forma mais decente encarando seriamente ele.

— Uma semana, Levi. Eu já fiz o repertório, lembra daquele castelo medieval que queríamos conhecer? E aquele parque que sempre mencionamos que tínhamos vontade de visitar? Vamos poder ver o Erwin depois de um ano. Está tudo lá, esquematizado, faz anos que não temos férias na mesma época e eu planejei isso há muito tempo. E você está fazendo birra por causa do destino final...

Levi estalou a língua e olhou acusador para a mulher.

— E esse destino final seria?

Hanji suspirou.

— Praia. Sim, perto de onde vai ocorrer a cerimônia.

— Então não.

— Não precisamos ir ao casamento, Levi.

— Você vai me fazer ir nesse casamento, quatro-olhos. — Levi voltou sua atenção para o celular.

— Então você admite que eu tenho esse poder sobre você? — Sorriu maldosa, a mulher.

— Em seus sonhos, talvez. — Levi levanta-se pegando o envelope — Vou colocar fogo nisso.

— Quanto ódio nesse coração. — Hanji murmurou vendo o homem sair da sala. Ela levanta-se e vai atrás dele, na direção da cozinha — Eu prometo, vou respeitar sua vontade de não ir.

— Hanji… — Levi estava ficando irritado.

— Por favorzinho. 

A cena era ridícula, uma mulher em seus trinta anos tentando fazer cara de cãozinho abandonado com as mãos juntas como se rezasse fazendo um biquinho com a boca. Levi a encarou fazendo uma cara de nojo.

— Eu vou, mulher. Só... por favor, nunca mais faça essa cara.

Hanji exclamou em comemoração e jogou as mãos para cima, em um gesto de vitória. Ele deu as costas indo pegar algo na geladeira.

— Você é ridícula.

— E você me ama assim.

.

.

.

— Nem fodendo!

Hanji revirou os olhos se escorando no automóvel.

— Vamos lá, Levi. Não ofenda o meu possante.

Estavam na rua em frente ao apartamento de Levi. Como um escritor de livros policiais particularmente famoso, ele podia se dar ao luxo de viver na área mais elitizada de Trost. E exatamente por ser a região nobre da cidade é que os olhos estavam todos voltados para a Kombi personalizada que imitava a Máquina de Mistério, do desenho Scooby-Doo, em frente a um dos condomínios mais caros que existia ali.

— Eu não vou nessa aberração de circo com você.

Hanji abriu a boca e colocou as mãos até onde alcançava da lataria, como se tapasse os “ouvidos” do carro.

— Eu não acredito que disse isso.

Levi pegou a mala negra grande que trazia consigo e deu as costas, voltando para o prédio.

— Foi uma boa viagem, Hanji, aproveite o resto sem mim.

— Ah, Levi, fala sério! — choramingou a mulher — Eu até enchi o frigobar com sorvete!

Levi parou e hesitou, ainda de costas para a mulher ele murmurou.

— Häagen-Dazs?

Hanji sorriu vitoriosa.

— De chocolate belga.

Quinze minutos depois, os dois estavam na estrada principal, indo em direção à Rose.

— Eu sou um carro? — Levi perguntou entediado.

— Sim! — Hanji, em oposto, parecia estar amando a brincadeira

— Eu sou o Delorean de de Volta para o Futuro.

— Você acerta muito fácil. — Hanji fazia uma cara emburrada sem tirar os olhos da estrada.

— Você é que é previsível demais. — Respondeu pegando uma colherada do sorvete que a outra usou para o subornar, cuidando para ele e a mulher não usarem a mesma colher — E esse jogo é uma porcaria.

— Caramba, Levizinho, você anda com um humor do cão ultimamente. — Debochou sua amiga abrindo a boca para receber a colherada de sorvete oferecida pelo outro — Ixxso é falta de xecxo?

Levi a olhou com nojo.

— Engole isso antes de falar, e cale a boca ou eu vou descer dessa geringonça e desistir de seguir nessa viagem com você.

— Ui ui, grosseiro, ele.

Levi bufou e começou a encarar a janela, falar sobre sexo o fazia se recordar de Eren, e recordar de Eren causava sentimentos conflitantes de culpa e desejo no homem.

Não havia falado para a amiga ainda sobre a loucura que havia cometido no mês anterior. Se sentia ridículo porque, pior do que transar com um desconhecido, havia sido com um garoto de programa. Um prostituto jovem, malditamente lindo e inexperiente que havia lhe dado uma das melhores noites de sexo que já havia tido. Era vergonhoso demais admitir aquilo para si mesmo, então por isso não havia aberto a boca para tocar nesse assunto com sua melhor amiga.

Hanji o conhecia desde o ensino fundamental, e mesmo que seus caminhos tenham sido opostos na faculdade - ele indo para jornalismo literário e ela para química forense - seus interesses na cultura investigativa e policial sempre se mantiveram como um ponto em comum, estendendo essa amizade por longos 19 anos. Apesar da hostilidade e grosserias, era sua melhor amiga, e quem o conheciam melhor do que ninguém.

Claro que Hanji iria saber sobre suas aventuras de uma noite, em algum momento ele iria contar. Podia parecer insignificante para muitos, mas aquilo era algo grande vindo de Levi, o escritor sempre teve sua fama de “sargento”, frio, sem coração e que jamais mostrou um pingo de carinho com qualquer um. Era um homem rígido que gostava de ter controle sobre as coisas em sua vida, como sempre planejou.

Levar um pé na bunda da única pessoa que ele teve coragem de admitir que se apaixonou fez mais do que partir seu coração, feriu seu ego e bagunçou tudo aquilo que ele tinha certeza de que estava nos conformes.

E no fim, esse desejo de ter tudo alinhado, foi um dos motivos desse término.

— Você quer falar sobre isso? — Percebendo o silêncio melancólico que tomou o amigo, Hanji resolveu quebrar o momento pensativo dele.

— Não, eu não aguento mais falar sobre isso, na verdade. Eu só quero esquecer.

Hanji soltou o ar.

— É por isso que eu acho importante nós irmos nesse casamento, Levi. Você precisa desse fechamento.

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso, Hanji. É sério. — Falou um pouco mais rude.

— Okay, Scrooge. Não vamos falar sobre o natal esse ano de novo. — Sem largar o volante, Hanji ergueu os dedos para representar a rendição com uma expressão debochada — Mande uma mensagem para Erwin, diz que você veio junto e pergunta onde podemos nos encontrar.

Levi bufou, mas preferiu fazer o que a outra pediu, seria melhor do que seguir aquela conversa. Ele pegou seu aparelho, encontrando o contato do amigo deles e mandou a mensagem.

**_Para: Erwin_ **

_ Fui sequestrado, acho melhor você nos _

_ encontrar amanhã ou eu juro que cometo _

_ um assassinato antes do final de semana. _

  
  


Não muito depois ele recebeu sua resposta

  
  


_ shauhsauhsuahsuahhuh caramba, perdi a aposta. _

_ O que ela usou pra te chantagear? _

_ Häagen-Dazs _

_ Você é fácil demais, Levi. _

_ Cala a boca, ou eu juro que te enterro _

_ junto com a quatro-olhos, e o espírito dela _

_ vai ficar grudado em você por todo o _

_ pós-morte :) _

_ Isso é maldade. _

_ Bom, tenho uma reunião com a editora em _

_ Rakago podemos nos encontrar por lá, _

_ vou passar a noite também. _

_ Okay, nos mande a localização  _

_ quando chegar. _

_ Beijos. _

_ Foda-se _

_ Você tá precisando de sexo. _

_ Vai resolver isso pra mim? _

_ Infelizmente você não faz o meu tipo. _

_ Então cale a boca e deixe minha _

_ vida sexual fora disso _

_ Definitivamente precisa de sexo. _

_ *emoji apontando o dedo do meio* _

  
  


— Vamos encontrar ele amanhã em Rakago. — falou para a amiga que lançava olhares curiosos para ele, aguardando a resposta.

Hanji sorriu animada.

— Ótimo, achei que teríamos conflitos de agenda como todos os meses anteriores… — Oh meu Deus, aqueles garotos estão pedindo carona.

Levi seguiu o olhar da amiga e bem mais na frente podia-se ver duas figuras segurando uma placa e uma terceira sentada em uma pedra. Aquela região era bem deserta, por quilômetros só se encontrava campos abertos e mato.

— Não. — Levi advertiu — Nem pense nisso.

Hanji fez cara de choro.

— Mas eles parecem estar precisando, estamos no meio do nada, Levi.

Levi viu que estavam diminuindo a velocidade conforme se aproximavam, ele olhou pasmo para a amiga.

— Você é retardada? É exatamente esse o problema! Estamos no meio do nada! O que vai impedir essas pessoas de nos matar e jogar nossos corpos por aí sem serem notados?

Hanji revirou os olhos.

— Esses livros que você escreve, estão subindo demais à sua cabeça. Permita-se fazer uma loucura de vez em quando, Levizinho. — Sem esperar resposta, ela para a Kombi abrindo a janela, já que o trio estava do outro lado da estrada — Olá, bonitinhos, caíram do caminhão da mudança?

Levi segurou o gemido frustrado e escondeu o rosto entre as mãos. Onde estava com a cabeça para aceitar aquela viagem com a mulher mais sem noção do planeta?

Ouviu algumas risadas e não prestou atenção na conversa. Nem todo o sorvete do munda valia aquele risco e só não arrancava aquela mulher do volante e assumia porque sabia se defender muito bem se precisasse.

— Podem entrar, temos o melhor serviço de carona que vocês terão o prazer de conhecer.

— Isso aqui não é Uber, quatro-olhos. — Levi resmungou enquanto ouvia a porta se abrindo e os convidados indesejados se ajeitando.

— Ignorem o Sr. Fredricksen aqui. Este é Levi, pode parecer meio casca grossa, mas depois de umas milhares de camadas de pedra, gelo e rochas, talvez a gente encontre alguém legal, ainda estou no caminho, então não posso dizer com certeza.

Levi resmungou algo e ouviu os jovens rirem, ele se virou para conhecer os novos companheiros de viagem e empacou com os olhos levemente arregalados.

“ _ Permita-se fazer uma loucura de vez em quando _ ”, Hanji falou.

Pois bem, sua única loucura cometida na vida estava sentada no fundo da Kombi, lhe encarando com um par de olhos verdes assustados.


	3. Pra ser sincero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi descobre um pouco mais sobre Eren...

****

**Um dia desse**

**Num desses**

**Encontros casuais**

**Talvez a gente**

**Se encontre**

**Talvez a gente**

**Encontre explicação**

**Nós dois temos**

**Os mesmos defeitos**

**Sabemos tudo**

**A nosso respeito**

**Somos suspeitos**

**De um crime perfeito**

**Mas crimes perfeitos**

**Nunca deixam suspeitos**

**Pra ser sincero - Engenheiros do Hawaii**

  
  


_ Merda. Merda Merda. _

Eren estava paralisado, não sabia o que dizer ou como reagir àquilo. O destino era mesmo uma vadia de salto 15cm que sambava em cima das vidas das pessoas, somente isso poderia explicar aquela situação.

Mikasa o olhou curiosa para sua reação, olhando rapidamente para o homem que havia acabado de se virar depois de praticamente deixar claro que a presença deles não era bem-vinda, mas se esse o reconheceu, não demonstrou nenhuma reação, murmurava alguma coisa em resposta à algo que a mulher motorista, Hanji, dizia com animação.

Estavam na estrada aguardando uma carona há menos de duas horas, e a imagem da derrota estava refletida em seus estados.

Os três amigos saíram às pressas de casa naquela manhã por culpa de Eren, que havia dormido demais depois de passar horas conversando com sua mãe no telefone. Eren se sentiu infantil ao notar que vestia uma camiseta de série desbotada, bermudas que um dia foram pretas, mas que agora estava puxando para o tom de um marrom acinzentado, de tão gasta e chinelos de dedos que arrebentavam a cada cinco passos que dava. Seus cabelos estavam da maneira que saíram da cama, um caos, e mesmo tendo tomado um banho, os fios rebeldes insistiram que aquele era o dia deles se exibirem para o mundo.

Armin estava com o mesmo semblante cansado que ele, mas suas roupas não estavam tão gastas quanto às suas. Ele sempre foi o mais cuidadoso do trio, então seus cabelos loiros que quase alcançavam os ombros estavam presos na parte de cima, deixando a parte inferior solta e os óculos de grau, sempre impecáveis, descansavam pendurados na gola de sua camiseta de tom verde escuro.

Mikasa estava, como sempre, fazendo os amigos questionarem se ela era humana, não demonstrando um pingo do cansaço que os dois rapazes levavam, nem uma gota de suor ou expressão de descontentamento com o sol escaldante que tiveram que enfrentar por quase uma hora. Com seu estilo sempre meio gótico, a garota causava calor em quem a visse, vestindo seu macacão negro, blusa escura de meia manga por baixo e coturnos desgastados que complementavam o visual, assim como a coleira preta que levava no pescoço.

— Pé na estrada, crianças! Obrigada por deixarem essa viagem mais interessante, ou eu juro que ia ter que jogar o Levi pela janela. — Hanji falou enquanto ligava o carro o colocando para andar de novo.

Armin riu.

— Nós é que agradecemos, estávamos quase entrando em desespero, até que vocês apareceram, e nesse carro incrível ainda por cima.

— Viu? — a mulher olhou para Levi no banco caroneiro — Alguém sabe apreciar o meu bom gosto… Por sinal, quais são os nomes de vocês?

— Eu sou Armin, esta é Mikasa — indicou a garota que estava séria e silenciosa — e Eren. — apontou para o amigo que acenou tímido quando viu que o homem o encarou.

— E o quê três pirralhos como vocês fazem perdidos no meio da estrada?

— Não somo pirralhos. — Eren retrucou inconscientemente e fechou a boca. Para sua surpresa, Levi o encarou, e ele podia ouvir claramente aquela voz rouca dele dizendo: “Oh, eu sei muito bem que você não é mais um pirralho”.

— Qualquer um é uma criança perto desse humor de idoso do Levizinho, mas não se preocupem que é só fachada para esconder um algodãozinho doce.

Levi fez um som de nojo para a amiga e os jovens riram.

— Pegamos uma carona perto de casa, mas tivemos que descer na metade do caminho quando aquele homem nojento tentou se passar com Armin. — Mikasa, mesmo sendo a mais quieta, acabou respondendo à pergunta. Ainda estava indignada pelos garotos não terem deixado ela quebrar a mão do infeliz.

— Isso é perigoso. — Hanji falou preocupada — E qual o motivo de vocês correrem todo esse risco pedindo caronas?

— Nós nunca conhecemos o oceano. — Armin falou em um tom envergonhado.

— Por isso esta placa super fofa que vocês têm aí? — Hanji conversava com eles olhando pelo espelho retrovisor, já Levi estava sentado de lado com as pernas cruzadas observando de forma analítica o trio bagunça nos bancos de trás.

Mikasa soltou uma risada fraca, claro que ela foi a única a achar ridículo eles andarem com uma placa escrito OCEANO no meio da estrada para pedirem carona, mas os garotos estavam tão empolgado que ela preferiu ficar quieta e deixar eles serem felizes.

— Sim. — Armin corou — É um sonho nosso desde que éramos crianças, passamos muitos anos idealizando e planejando fazer essa viagem e até guardávamos todas as moedas que tínhamos para ela. Somente agora que foi possível termos tempo para fazer isso, mas ainda não estamos em condições de pagar transporte, só algumas acomodações e comida. Por isso decidimos ir pedindo carona até chegar lá.

Eren entrou em pânico quando Levi o olhou com um questionamento no olhar. Era óbvio que o homem iria pensar que ele andava se prostituindo para fazer essa viagem, mas não podia estar mais enganado.

— Vocês parecem ter trabalhado duro para conseguirem isso. — Somente Eren notou o tom sarcástico na voz de Levi.

Armin coçou o queixo.

— Na verdade não foi para isso, esse dinheiro foi o que sobrou.

— Se me permitir a curiosidade, querido — Hanji sorriu simpática — Sobrou do quê?

Armin olhou para Eren fazendo uma pergunta silenciosa, Eren suspirou e deu de ombros, constatando que não se importaria do amigo prosseguir contando. Achava que ao menos esclareceria o mal entendido, que tinha certeza que se passava na mente do homem, que há um mês fora um de seus clientes.

Mikasa havia apagado colada à janela. Como sendo a menos sociável, preferiu tirar o sono perdido quando teve certeza de que eles estavam seguros.

— Bem, Mikasa e eu perdemos nossos pais cedo. — Começou e prosseguiu antes de ouvir um “sinto muito” ou “meus pêsames”, só eles sabiam o quanto odiavam a pena que recebiam de estranhos — Vivemos na periferia, no distrito de Singashina, lá é uma área meio abandonada pelas autoridades, por isso não deram a mínima para a gente quando ficamos sozinhos e largados no mundo. A mãe de Eren, Carla, foi um anjo em nossas vidas, já nos conhecíamos há muito tempo, por isso ela nos acolheu e nos criou desde que tínhamos 13 anos.

— Isso é lindo. — Hanji comentou olhando brevemente pelo espelho antes de voltar a atenção para a estrada.

Armin sorriu.

— Fomos privilegiados, Carla sempre nos cuidou muito bem, assim como Hannes, o padrasto de Eren.

Eren olhava pela janela enquanto ouvia o amigo contando. Sabia que os olhos cinzentos que há um mês haviam o levado à loucura estavam observando-o e não conseguia evitar as bochechas de corarem com aquilo.

— Há seis anos, Carla foi diagnosticada com câncer pulmonar, ainda era pequeno e tratável, mas não tínhamos como pagar o tratamento ou cirurgia. Para vocês terem uma ideia, ela está até hoje na fila de espera para um atendimento gratuito no hospital público.

— Que horror; — Hanji exclamou.

— Com o passar dos anos foi piorando, mas nós três e Hannes trabalhamos nos últimos seis anos, pegamos as economias que já tínhamos para essa viagem e nos policiamos muito nos gastos, para juntar o dinheiro que precisava. — Armin sorriu satisfeito — Eles pegaram um avião ontem de tarde para Sina, onde ela vai ser internada e iniciar o tratamento para diminuir o tumor antes de removerem por cirurgia, por sorte é benigno. Acabamos conseguindo um desconto especial nas passagens e tia Carla disse para pegarmos o que sobrou e tentar ir conhecer o oceano.

— Isso é muito nobre da parte de vocês. — Hanji sorriu de forma carinhosa — Tenho certeza que ela está muito orgulhosa.

— Seis anos trabalhando? — Levi quase levou um xingão da amiga por estar insistindo no assunto.

Eren corou, achou melhor responder essa pergunta.

— Mikasa trabalha em um bar, principalmente à noite, que eles pagam mais. De dia ela dá aulas de defesa pessoal em um centro comunitário que ajuda as crianças mais pobres do distrito. — Fez sinal indicando o garoto loiro — Armin trabalha desde os 15 em uma lan house e faz uns extras em conserto de vídeo games. Também conseguiu uma bolsa de estudos em uma faculdade EAD, onde faz design de jogos digitais.

— E você, Eren?

Eren não conseguiu evitar o arrepio que sentiu quando ouviu seu nome sendo pronunciado por aquele homem. Achou que nunca mais teria o prazer de ouvir aquilo, e lá estava ele, quase tendo uma ereção por uma coisa tão banal.

— Eu passei os últimos seis anos ajudando em uma empreiteira, faço o serviço pesado como pedreiro e há pouco mais de um mês comecei a fazer uns bicos à noite em algumas festas como segurança.

O entendimento passou pelos olhos de Levi. Os amigos de Eren não sabiam de seu “trabalho extra” vendendo seu corpo.

— Pedreiro? Isso explica esse bronze invejável, mas ainda assim tem que tomar cuidado. — Hanji comentou — Deve passar o dia inteiro embaixo do sol.

Eren deu de ombros.

— Estou acostumado já, mas tive dificuldades no começo, até desmaiei algumas vezes.

As próximas duas horas foram preenchidas por Hanji e suas brincadeiras “estúpidas” - nas palavras de Levi. Armin e ela eram os que mais interagiam e Eren foi aos poucos se soltando, liberando sorrisos com mais facilidades e acordando Mikasa para não perder boa parte da diversão deles.

Era final da tarde quando pararam para abastecer e comer alguma coisa. Hanji os arrastou para um restaurante que havia no posto mesmo e insistiu em pagar para eles já que descobriu que eles ainda não haviam feito uma refeição decente naquele dia.

Mais tarde, Eren se encontrava sentado no chão da Kombi que estava com a porta aberta, aguardando enquanto os outros compravam algumas guloseimas para beliscarem no caminho. Não sabia até quando iriam seguir de carona com aqueles dois, pelo que Hanji havia falado, eles estavam indo para a praia também, mas eles iam estender a viagem fazendo uma espécie de turismo por alguns lugares, então o trio logo teria que se separar deles para seguirem diretamente para o litoral.

— Seus amigos estão reclamando que você não está lá para escolher suas preferências. — a voz de Levi o assustou. Ele olhou o homem se aproximando e se escorando na lataria ao seu lado.

Eren não conseguiu evitar o rubor de vergonha. Ainda estava tentando digerir que estava na estrada com aquele homem que vem assombrando seus sonhos mais íntimos no último mês.

— Obrigado. — Acabou murmurando.

— Pelo quê?

— Por não ter contado nada para Armin e Mikasa.

Levi deu de ombros.

— Não sou do tipo fofoqueiro. E talvez eu não tenha contado para Hanji também sobre o que eu andei aprontando há um mês.

— Ela é sua…? — Deixou no ar a pergunta sabendo que havia deixado claro seu questionamento.

Levi olhou apavorado para ele.

— Céus, não! Eca, que nojo. Nunca mais insinue isso!

Eren acabou soltando uma risada erguendo as mãos como se lhe apontassem uma arma.

— Perdão, perdão. Não está mais aqui quem falou.

Pegou Levi observando sua boca antes dele desviar o olhar disfarçadamente.

— Hora de voltar à estrada bebês! — Hanji brotou fazendo os dois rapazes pularem de susto, a mulher carregava muitas sacolas cheias e atrás dela, Armin e Mikasa não pareciam muito diferentes, exceto pelas expressões constrangidas — Quero chegar na pousada que planejei antes da meia-noite!

— Você já está fazendo o rancho do mês para sua casa, quatro-olhos? Pra quê esse monte de coisa?

— Ho ho ho, talvez eu tenha me empolgado com a ideia de termos mais gente conosco. — Falsamente envergonhada, Hanji ajeitava as compras na traseira do carro separando as coisas para colocar no frigobar — Não se preocupe, Levizinho, podemos comprar mais sorvete quando esse que temos aqui acabar.

Pela primeira vez, Levi mostrou certo constrangimento pelas palavras da amiga, sorvete devia ser um assunto sério para ele, por isso parecia envergonhado ao ter esse fato revelado.

— Anda logo com isso. — resmungou e entrou no carro ocupando seu lugar de antes.

Os cálculos de Hanji deram certo, e faltando quinze minutos para a meia-noite, eles chegaram em uma pousada de beira de estrada perto de Ragako. Era uma construção formando um L, no lado mais curto, ficava a recepção e restaurante, já no lado mais extenso, havia os quartos um ao lado do outro, havia apenas um andar.

Levi ergueu uma sobrancelha quando o trio pegou um quarto com cama de casal para os três, mas não fez nenhum comentário e se trancou no seu quarto antes que Hanji virasse a louca e quisesse se enfiar com ele para o incomodar.

— Podemos pegar a próxima carona perto do meio dia, já que pagamos pernoite. — Eren falava enquanto esticava as cobertas sobre a cama, não reparou nos olhares meio surpresos lhe encarando — Eles oferecem café da manhã até às 11h, então é um gasto a menos se formos perto disso e comermos bem.

Parou observando Armin e Mikasa que pareciam só naquele momento se dar por conta de algo.

— Não acharam que íamos seguir a viagem com eles, não é? — Perguntou confuso para os dois.

Armin corou e coçou a nuca.

— Não… quer dizer… apenas tinha me esquecido desse detalhe.

Mikasa deu de ombros sentando-se na cama espaçosa. 

— Fomos tão bem acolhido que não nos demos por conta de que seguiríamos caminhos diferentes.

Eram assentiu concordando, entendia o sentimento. Também estava triste com a ideia. Hanji havia sido tão cuidadosa e carinhosa com eles e Levi… bem, Levi ele tinha outros motivos para querer seguir a viagem ao lado, mas jamais admitiria em voz alta.

Seu telefone começou a vibrar no bolso e ele olhou confuso, quem estaria o ligando naquela hora? Sua expressão se fechou no mesmo instante ao ver o contato brilhando na tela do aparelho.

— Vou atender, já venho. — murmurou sem um pingo do humor que apresentara durante todo o dia.

Armin e Mikasa entenderam na mesma hora de quem se tratava e apenas assentiram se preparando para deitar.

.

.

.

Levi suspirou fundo se revirando na cama.

O sono nem dava sinal de aparecer, juntando isso com o quarto desconfortável e sujo (na sua opinião), mais o fato de que estavam há uma semana do casamento de seu ex, era um belo combo de insônia e desconforto.

E se não bastasse isso, saber que o garoto que há um mês havia sido sua fuga da realidade – de uma maneira surpreendentemente satisfatória — estava há dois quartos de distância, não ajudava muito.

Levantou-se irritado, ia pegar uma água na máquina de bebidas, ou talvez assaltar o frigobar da Kombi, nem que precisasse acordar Hanji para isso. Saiu de seu quarto e foi direto na máquina de bebidas e guloseimas — que ficava no final do corredor de quartos, exatamente onde este se encontrava com o corredor da recepção e restaurante — para pegar sua água.

Para sua raiva aumentar, a garrafinha ficou presa nas molas, sem querer cair e Levi trincou os dentes pronto para dar um belo golpe na máquina.

— Eu não me importo se sua esposa ficou acordada até tarde organizando a divisão de mesas, não justifica me ligar quase uma da manhã para ouvir essa merda!

Olhou para o lado, de onde vinha a voz, e caminhou naquela direção, encontrando Eren bem na "esquina" da recepção, estava sentado no degrau alto falando no celular com uma expressão irritada.

— Não se preocupe com isso — sua voz carregava certa mágoa — eu não vou ir, então sua imagem impecável de família perfeita não vai ser manchada.

Desligou o telefone sem esperar qualquer resposta. Eren apoiou os pulsos nos joelhos, escorando a testa em cima deles, o aparelho pendurado em uma das mãos mostrava que ele estava trêmulo.

Levi não era uma pessoa intrometida, mas não pôde evitar a curiosidade, Eren se mostrou o dia inteiro como uma pessoa batalhadora que não deixava nada o impedir de sorrir cada dia. Claro que, sem contar a noite que dormiram juntos, era apenas um dia para conhecer bem alguém, mas ainda assim, foi triste ver toda aquela animação e determinação sumirem da expressão e postura do garoto.

Com os ombros caídos e rosto abaixado, Eren não percebeu o homem sentando ao seu lado, devia estar absorto demais em pensamentos.

— Eu odeio segundas-feiras.

Eren deu um pulo de susto olhando para o homem que havia chego do nada, com a frase mais sem sentido que podia ouvir.

Por um segundo, Levi viu os olhos verdes marejados, mas logo Eren piscou afastando o que deveria ser o início de um choro.

— Tecnicamente é terça-feira, já. — Comentou com um certo tom de divertimento na voz.

— Tsc. — Levi estalou a língua, sabia daquilo, mas não tinha nada para comentar com o garoto e foi a primeira coisa que veio na sua cabeça.

— Dia difícil, Garfield? — agora sim, Eren havia ultrapassado todos os limites que devia ter com alguém com um humor como o de Levi, só não apanhou naquele exato momento porque o homem estava com certa pena dele pela conversa desagradável que parecia estar tendo.

— Não tanto quando o seu, presumo.

O sorriso vacilou no rosto do garoto e ele desceu o olhar, encarando o celular na mão.

— Você ouviu?

Levi deu de ombros.

— Você fala um pouco alto, mas só escutei o final.

Cabisbaixo, com ombros caídos, Eren suspirou umas três vezes antes de Levi revirar os olhos, Hanji tinha essa mania também, quando precisava falar sobre algo e queria que ele perguntasse.

— Desembucha, pirralho.

— Eu não sou pirralho! — Eren ficou emburrado de uma maneira infantil.

Um sorriso torto nasceu nos lábios do homem.

— Ah, sim, eu sei muito bem que você não é tããão pirralho assim.

Eren corou com força com aquela insinuação. Não tiveram muita oportunidade de falar no assunto, e agora que estavam sozinhos, o garoto parecia que ia explodir de vergonha só com a insinuação do que fizeram.

— Às vezes acho que você nem era um garoto de programa, onde já se viu ficar com toda essa vergonha.

Eren o olhou como se tivesse levado um tapa na cara.

— Não é como se eu me orgulhasse do que eu fiz. — murmurou, parecendo ainda mais triste — Minha mãe estava piorando cada vez mais, eu me desesperei.

— Você não precisa falar disso, eu não quis ser ofensivo. — Levi se xingou internamente, pela primeira vez na sua vida, por ser tão grosseiro.

— Eu sei que não te devo explicações. — Eren suspirou — Mas eu sinto como se eu precisasse falar sobre isso, e você é a única pessoa que sabe.

Os dois caíram em silêncio, era um pouco pesado, devido ao clima melancólico que a conversa trouxe, mas não estava insuportável, tanto que nenhum dos dois quis sair dali.

— Você foi o último. — o garoto praticamente sussurrou aquelas palavras — Não consegui mais fazer aquilo.

Levi o olhou surpreso.

— Foi tão traumatizante assim?

— Não! — poderia rir do desespero do garoto com esse “mal entendido”, se o assunto não fosse sério — Pelo contrário.

— Você parou de fazer isso porque foi bom?

Eren corou ainda mais com aquelas palavras, desviando o olhar do de Levi, que buscava informações sobre ele, sem entender o porquê de tanta curiosidade.

— Eu recém tinha começado esse… negócio… — como se achasse as pedrinhas do chão extremamente interessantes, os olhos verdes se fixaram ali — Sim, você acertou, eu era inexperiente… ainda sou. Havia tido quatro clientes apenas antes de você e um era pior do que o outro. Estranhamente eu conseguia aguentar firme, mesmo me sentindo um lixo cada noite que voltava para casa naquela semana. Mas foi depois de dormir com você que eu cheguei e desabei chorando e me sentindo pior.

— Ahn… — Levi estava confuso — Eu realmente não sei o que isso significa.

Eren abraçou os joelhos, ainda vermelho de vergonha.

— Naquela noite, eu quase esqueci que você era meu cliente. Eu me peguei pensando… que talvez eu poderia ter algo assim com alguém... algo forte e intenso, e ao mesmo tempo carinhoso e afável, mas fazendo aquelas coisas, seria quase impossível.

— Eu não fui exatamente “carinhoso” com você. — Levi estava tentando digerir as palavras do garoto.

Eren riu seco.

— Levi, eu tive quatro clientes antes de você que não ligaram nem quando eu comecei a sangrar e pedir para irem devagar. Acredite, você foi  _ extremamente _ carinhoso.

Levi encarou o garoto com os olhos levemente mais abertos que o normal. Uma formigação de raiva queria brotar em seu interior e ele fechou as mãos em punho.

Para Levi, sexo sempre foi uma coisa séria. Mesmo que em um caso de uma noite só, era um momento em que suas barreiras baixavam, duas pessoas realizando o ato mais íntimo que se pode ter entre seres humanos. Não havia espaço para discordância ou qualquer coisa parecida, era uma junção de desejo, prazer e consentimento. Dois seres querendo saciar as mesmas vontades de maneira mútua. E até no caso do Eren, que era por dinheiro, ele tinha seus motivos, o medo de perder a mãe, o desespero para conseguir o dinheiro de seu tratamento. Mesmo não sabendo dessas coisas, Levi o tratou da maneira que sempre o fez com seus parceiros sexuais, porque achava que era o mínimo que devia fazer, já que aquele garoto estava se expondo talvez até mais do que ele naquele momento.

— Eu… — Não sabia o que responder.

— Não precisa dizer nada, nem sentir pena, por favor, odeio que sintam pena de mim. — o sorriso que brotou em seus lábios era forçado — Na verdade eu devia lhe agradecer, além de ter deixado uma quantia de dinheiro generosa, que foi o suficiente para que eu conseguisse trabalhar normal o resto do mês, também me fez querer valorizar mais a minha pessoa.

Levi estava desacreditado, aquilo era ridículo demais, ele só fez o que sempre fazia na cama com alguém, não devia estar sendo enaltecido como alguém bondoso e de bom caráter, era bom senso, coisa que as pessoas deviam ser obrigadas a ter.

— Garoto, você realmente precisa entender melhor como isso funciona. Uma pessoa ser consensual com você no sexo, não é gentileza, é obrigação.

Eren o olhou surpreso e Levi sentiu uma imensa vontade de socar a cara dos imbecis que haviam sido clientes daquele pirralho.

— Olhe para mim.

Não consegiu não notar o arrepio na pele moreno do garoto. Também estava sentindo algo estranho desde que sentou do lado dele ali, como um magnetismo que o fazia querer chegar mais perto, se encostar e sentir o calor daquele corpo. Iria mentir se dissesse que não pensou mais de uma vez naquele dia em levar o garoto para seu quarto quando a noite chegasse, mas ainda estava precisando lidar com seus sentimento antes de cair em uma espécie de sexo casual com alguém oito anos mais novo que ele, sem falar que ele valorizava muito a reciprocidade.

Só que, ver Eren reagindo daquela maneira e lhe encarando com aqueles malditos olhos verdes inocentes, a boca entreaberta deixando a respiração curta escapar e a interrogação em sua expressão, aguardando uma fala para aquele pedido de olhar para ele, aquilo tudo estava quase fazendo Levi jogar suas convicções para o ar, porque sabia, no fundo, que o outro também estava querendo aquilo.

Ia beijá-lo. Ia beijar Eren e não iria se arrepender por aquilo mais tarde. Porque, céus! Sabia como aquele pirralho beijava bem.

Levou a mão erguendo o queixo do garoto, que percebeu suas intenções...

Porém um estrondo grande assustou os dois, que se afastaram seguindo com o olhar de onde veio o som.

— O que foi isso? — Eren chegava a estar ofegante e mais vermelho do que nunca.

Levi praguejou internamente.

— Minha água, parece que ela finalmente caiu.


End file.
